Natura
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, bocah kaya raya, penggila bisnis. Dia berambisi menaklukan pulau terkaya yang konon dijaga oleh para Peri Pohon. Narusasu. Sho ai. #Sasukebirthday2017 #NarusasuFairytale #senior
1. chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Narusasu**

 **AU!Fairytale, OOC**

 **#BirthdaySasuke2017 #NarusasuFaitytale**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

.

.

.

 _ **Desa Sanktan, Pulau Viridean.**_

Cerita yang memulai kisah leluhur suci.

Tersebutlah sebuah gunung asri yang melegenda, yang mana angin mengembus hangat dengan kebit daun-daun hijau yang membawa wewangian rumput dan pasir. Gunung penuh kehijauan di tengah-tengah pulau Viridean. Sebuah wilayah yang menyucuk ratusan jiwa penduduk terisolasi—menaungi desa kecil bernama Sanktan.

Menurut cerita para pendahulu, Sanktan adalah desa yang dilindungi Dewa Hutan. Penduduknya menganut paham religi yang kuat terhadap alam dan bermukim jutaan tahun di kaki gunung Viridean.

Konon; desa kecil yang didirikan penjaga gunung muda, Senju Hashirama, beberapa ratus tahun silam itu, telah terikat dengan rantai kuat yang diikat langsung dengan Dewa Hutan. Keduanya membuat perjanjian abadi sehingga keadaan gunung tersebut tetap hijau meski diserang pergantian empat musim.

Desa tersebut memiliki kekayaan alam berlimpah yang tiada ituyang membuat bangsawan dari segala penjuru berlomba-lomba mengambil alih wilayah. Meskipun diceritakan pada akhirnya tak ada satupun yang berhasil membawa surat kepemilikan pulau tersebut seberapa keras mereka berusaha.

Pulau yang menarik menurut Uzumaki Naruto, si bocah kaya raya yang gila bisnis.

Aroma pasir seperti menantang adrenalinnya untuk meraih kajayaan Viridean. Bagi pria yang lahir dari keluarga bangsawan seperti dirinya, ini mungkin hanya sebuah permainan.

Menurutnya, mereka hanya belum merasakan indahnya limpahan uang. Orang-orang desa kumuh dan tolol itu—mungkin sebentar lagi akan mabuk iming-iming uang jumlah besar yang akan ditawarkannya.

Apa yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh uang?

Sebagai pria yang lahir dari keluarga kaya raya di pusat kota Civalot, dunia ini bahkan diwariskan Tuhan untuknya.

Naruto berani berbangga diri. Diketahui dia punya pembendaharaan ilmu berjalan yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun. Sumpahnya, dia sudah bertaruh untuk lahan ini. Semua data statistik wilayah sudah tercatat; mulai dari tinggi, diameter, ceruk, lonjakan bahkan luas pulau tersebut. Semua peran dalam bisnis tak pernah main-main buatnya.

"Eksekusi lahan?" suara tebal seorang pria bermasker hitam itu memenuhi ruang pertemuan yang berkomponen kayu jati kuat.

Uzumaki Naruto melipat kaki elegan. Di depannya sudah ada si penjaga gunung Viridean. "Aku membutuhkan lahan kosong untuk pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan yang merambat hingga ke wilayah ini. Setiap tahun beberapa juta jiwa manusia bertambah. Aku bermaksud untuk memperluas bidang usahaku."

Naruto ingat nama pria itu, Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto juga banyak mendengar tentang betapa kerasnya Hatake Kakashi memertahankan pulau Viridean ini dari para penjilat bisnis. Tak jarang pria yang berusia sekitar tigapuluh lewat itu menjadi target kejahatan para pebisnis yang ditolak. Namun, entah kenapa dia selalu bisa meloloskan diri dan hidup sehat sampai sekarang.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu mengatakan hal itu padaku?" tanya sang penjaga gunung, dingin.

"Aku ingin menguasai pulau ini."

Rahang Naruto memaksa senyum. Jemarinya terjentik sarat perintah. Dua orang pembawa kopor alumunium membuka brankas kode dan menampilkan tumpukan uang yang tak main-main di dalamnya.

"Kebetulan ini hanya uang muka yang bisa kubawa," katanya agak sombong. "Kalau jumlahnya masih kurang, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

Satu biji mata si pria bermasker itu menatap tumpukan kertas di kopor dengan enggan. Pandangannya beralih pada sekat gerai bambu yang disisipi sinar matahari.

"Pulau ini tak bisa kau beli dengan uang," katanya. "Sekarang pergilah."

Si bangsawan berdeham canggung. "Sebutkan saja berapa—"

"Pintu ada di belakangmu. Berdiri dan melangkahlah ke belakang," Kakashi memotong.

Dua penjaga yang memegang kopor terpancing dan menyaruk lantai hampir meraih Kakashi, tapi Naruto dengan cepat menahan keduanya.

"Jadi, ini bukan soal uang?" tanya Naruto, makin tertarik.

Kakashi tak menjawab.

"Apa kau mau memberikan penjelasan? Mengapa kau menolak uangku?" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Kami dan para leluhur telah bersatu dengan dewa. Penduduk adalah bawahan yang melayani para peri suruhan dewa untuk menjaga keasrian wilayah ini." Kakashi memulai. "Keseluruhan wilayah hanya milik penduduk Sanktan. Orang asing tidak diizinkan masuk dan merusak."

Memang cukup konyol saat mendengar kata dewa dan peri. Naruto tidak percaya pada hal gaib semacam itu. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi pria ini akan mendongeng tentang para penyihir, siluman dan semacamnya.

Apanya yang peri? Apanya yang tidak mengizinkan orang luar wilayah masuk?

Dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, Naruto bisa saja menaklukkan pulau ini dengan mudah.

"Jangan berpikir untuk melakukan cara kotor." Itulah yang dikatakan Kakashi saat melihat ekspresi sang tuan muda bangsawan. Sama seperti pebisnis lain yang dulu pernah datang kemari, dia yakin Naruto pasti memikirkan cara itu.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Naruto, "aku hanya merasa sedikit tertarik dengan dongengmu. Kau ceritakan sedikit lagi, mungkin aku akan tertidur."

Alih-alih marah, Kakashi menyemburkan tawa remeh. Naruto menanggapi dengan wajah datar yang sinis.

Kakashi sama sekali tidak ragu ketika membalas tatapan dingin Naruto dengan pandangan absolut. Biji mata keduanya beradu dalam sekian detik. Naruto membuang muka pertama kali.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi dengan uang yang lebih dari ini."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah kota selain membawa uang, hm?" Kakashi menatapnya. "Tidak ada, bukan?"

Sunyi senyap.

"Kau membawa seluruh kekayaanmu kemari tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkan Viridean."

"Aku bisa mendapatkan Viridean. Aku pastikan itu."

Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan kilat mata di lensa biru. Merasa bahwa bocah kota ini pasti akan bernasib sama dengan para penjilat bisnis yang pernah kemari.

Mereka pasti akan menjilat ludah sendiri.

"Cara kotor, eh?" katanya, lagi, tanpa ragu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang bisa menahanku melakukan apa yang kusuka. Itu cukup menjelaskan semuanya untukmu."

Saat Naruto berdiri, dia mendapati bahwa pandangan Kakashi menerobos lensanya tanpa lepas sedikit pun, sambil berkata,

"Aku berharap kau tidak benar-benar melakukan cara kotor. Aku khawatir para peri kami akan menyakitimu nanti."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, si penghalal segala cara.

Besoknya dia benar-benar kembali ke Viridean secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ada penginapan kecil di dekat sungai, katanya, Naruto bergegas ke sana untuk menginap (serta menyamar menjadi penduduk desa). Dia berniat menggunduli lahan sendiri. Berniat membuat si penjaga gunung kelimpungan karena berani menolak permintaannya.

Naruto sudah menolak beberapa pengawal yang memaksa ikut. Akan tetapi, dia terpaksa membawa dua _bodyguard_ untuk menjaga barang bawaannya selama dia melakukan misi.

Kakashi jelas menantangnya. Pria itu sudah pasti adalah pria miskin yang meremehkan kerja uang.

Akan tetapi berani meremehkan Uzumaki Naruto bahkan dampaknya akan lebih mengerikan dari pada mati.

Naruto memang santer mendengar legenda dari penduduk bahwa hutan ini pemberian Dewa Hutan. Secara turun temurun penduduk Sanktan percaya bahwa ada banyak peri-peri yang bertugas menjaga wilayah ini sehingga lahan dibiarkan subur dan lebat. Katanya, beberapa pebisnis yang nekat melewati pagar suci yang dibuat oleh Dewa Hutan, akan dipertemukan oleh para peri.

Resiko fatalnya mereka akan diusir secara paksa. Dan mendapatkan hukuman kecil dari para peri.

Naruto tidak percaya semua itu.

Sebabnya, dia pergi ke sungai dan menemui anak-anak kecil pinggiran sungai yang bermandi telanjang, demi informasi. Dan ikut mandi barang sebentar. Ujung kaki Naruto mulai menyentuh permukaan air yang beriak. Airnya terasa hangat-hangat kuku. Rasanya tidak buruk. Meskipun tidak ada yang jauh lebih baik dari sabun floral yang dicampur ke dalam bathtub oleh para pelayannya.

Dari cerita anak-anak, dia digiring untuk bertemu dengan penjaga rumah doa tempat dimana penduduk melakukan ritual permohonan, namun anak-anak itu tidak bisa menjelaskan letak tempat itu.

Sewaktu Naruto pergi ke kedai kecil yang menjual berbagai macam jenis hidangan sayuran, paman si penjual kedai menunjukkan rumah doa itu tanpa menaruh curiga. Naruto beralasan bahwa dia agak lupa arah menuju ke sana. Naruto bahkan rela dihadiahi dongeng kecil membosankan yang diceritakan paman itu dengan sangat fasihnya.

Katanya, Viridean adalah warisan dari Dewa Hutan. Dewa itu sendiri hidup dari setiap permohonan para penduduk yang berkunjung setiap harinya di rumah doa yang menyerupai bangunan kecil seperti kuil. Tumpuk bebatuan kali dibentuk sebagai rumah kecil dengan patung harimau bersayap yang ada di dalamnya.

Penduduk Sanktan percaya bahwa itu adalah perwujudan dari Dewa Hutan.

Setiap hari, tanpa terlewat, penduduk memohon kesuburan dan hasil panen melimpah pada dewa tersebut. Bahkan sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas limpahan sumber daya alam, para penduduk biasanya memberikan makanan di bawah kaki patung untuk persembahan para dewa dan peri.

Bertahun-tahun berikutnya, dimulai kepercayaan baru lagi, yaitu larangan untuk menebang pohon di sekitar batas pagarsuci menuju hutan. Penduduk boleh memanen hasil alam, termasuk dedauan kering dan getah pohon, tapi mereka dilarang keras mengambil batang kayu.

Disebutkan bahwa siapapun yang melanggar larangan tersebut akan dimangsa Peri Pohon dan dikutuk menjadi pohon-pohon cabang baru di hutan tersebut.

Peri Pohon sendiri digambarkan bertubuh kecil memakai pakaian hijau dengan sayap transparan berwarna keemasan. Bentuk mereka cantik. Banyak lukisan yang telah divisualisasikan sebagai perwujudan mereka dan dipajang di dinding tempat masuk rumah doa.

Mereka percaya; menebang pohon sama artinya dengan membuat Peri Pohon terluka.

"Tuan muda, biar kami yang menemani anda," tawar salah satu pengawal yang dibawa Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tugasmu adalah berjaga di sini. Dalam satu jam jika aku tidak kembali, carilah aku di dalam."

"Tapi—"

Naruto mengangkat tangan, meredam protes para pengawal. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan legenda hutan suci. Akan kubuktikan kalau peri itu tidak ada," celotehnya.

Para pengawal menatapnya dengan sorot cemas. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya Naruto bepergian tanpa ditemani pengawal. Namun, kata paman kedai (bermaksud menakuti), jika ingin melihat peri datanglah sendiri dengan menunjukkan perlawanan. Peri akan menunjukkan dirinya pada orang yang benar-benar menantangnya.

Tapi dalam wujud yang mengerikan.

"Persetan! Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya hal itu," rutuknya, dan orang bodoh itu adalah dirinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?" Ditatapnya kapak tajam di tangan. "Ya, tentu saja, menantang peri dan menyingkirkannya dari tempat ini. Lalu pulau ini akan jadi milikku."

Angin mulai berdesing. Naruto mendongak ke atas dan menemukan tali semacam tambang terikat memanjang di dua batang pohon. Ada kertas-kertas tipis tergantung. Bertuliskan sesuatu. Mungkin kode morse, pikirnya.

Kata paman kedai, melewati tanda berupa tali itu artinya kau sudah masuk wilayah hutan suci. Rumah para peri. Tempat dimana semua pohon lebat telah dimantrai secara gaib. Naruto meneguk ludah. Dia melangkah tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Tak terasa apa-apa.

Hanya ... lebih sejuk.

Tubuhnya merasakan adrenalin yang memacu kian kuat. Lama-kelamaan seperti ada angin yang membelainya dingin. Bukan hening yang kosong, tapi ketenangan yang mendayu.

Naruto mengencangkan ransel. Untuk pertama kalinya melangkah, dia menoleh ke belakang, dan penjaganya tak terlihat dimana pun. Dia seperti telah melangkah jauh. Di atas kepala, Naruto melihat kanopi hidup yang diselipi sinar kuning si gagah oranye. Terdengar pula kicauan burung. Kicauan yang indah.

"Ini benar-benar surga," Naruto mengakuinya dengan sinis. "Memiliki pulau ini benar-benar surga."

Dari seluruh pulau mengagumkan yang ada, tempat ini adalah yang paling nyaman dan sejuk. Kau akan merasa tidak pernah mempunyai beban hidup ketika menyerap udara masuk ke hidungmu. Menakjubkan.

Naruto bergegas pada pancuran air sederhana yang terbuat dari bambu hijau yang tebal. Kilau dari air yang mengalir seumpama permata yang sering diperlihatkan ibunya pada gaun-gaun di lemarinya. Gudang buah-buahan lengkap penjuru dunia seolah berpindah ke sini. Hewan-hewan jinak seperti monyet, kalkun, kelinci dan lainnya hidup berdampingan memanen makanan.

Terlena sejenak, Naruto teringat tujuannya.

Segera setelah itu, dia membawa kakinya menapak cepat menuju pohon di kanan. Pohon itu besar. Satu-satunya yang terbesar. Ujung batangnya tak terlihat lagi bagaimanapun dia mendongak. Pohon itu pastilah sangat tinggi mencakar langit. Naruto menyentuhnya, lalu terkejut karena merasakan sedikit getaran.

Naruto buru-buru menancapkan kapak pada batang pohon. Angin tetiba berhembus kencang. Dia mendengar suara sumbang yang aneh, tapi tak terlalu memikirkannya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menebas sampai ke tengah, namun nyatanya dia berhasil.

Yang aneh adalah ketika ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari atas.

Naruto terpental kaget karena jatuh benda itu tak jauh darinya. Entah bagaimana dia langsung menebak bahwa yang jatuh barusan adalah manusia. Hantu tidak mungkin datang siang hari. Dan peri tidak seperti itu—dia bahkan tak memiliki sayap.

Dengan tegang, dia menghampiri sosok yang tergeletak tengkurap di tanah. Ingin memastikan bahwa sosok itu adalah manusia, dengan wajah manusia.

"Hei," Naruto menoel bahu sosok berbaju hijau tersebut. Rambutnya yang hitam menjuntai menutupi wajah ketika Naruto melongok.

Mendekat skeptis beberapa senti, Naruto menarik bahu orang itu. Lebih kuat. Tubuhnya berbalik. Hampir menjerit, tapi alih-alih, Naruto menemukan raut wajah dengan lensa hitam yang menatapnya dengan kaget.

Posisi itu bertahan beberapa detik. Naruto tak tahan. Komat kamit mengucap syukur karena tidak bertemu hantu dan membantu orang itu duduk. Anehnya tubuh yang dipapahnya terasa sangat ringan.

"Kenapa kau ada—" Naruto terjerembab sebelum kalimatnya tuntas. Dia didorong. Si baju hijau mundur menjauh kesusahan. Naruto mendekat. "Hei, jangan takut."

Sosok itu beberapa kali mengucap sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali. Dan dia terus memegangi lehernya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tegur Naruto cepat.

Naruto bergegas membantu si baju hijau yang merangkak menuju genangan air pada wadah bambu. Dan melihat sosok itu menyiduk air dengan tangannya. Air tumpah sebelum dia dapat membawanya. Di tengah kebingungannya, Naruto melihat seberkas cahaya aneh yang asalnya dari pohon yang baru ditebasnya. Pohon itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, namun dikelilingi cahaya aneh.

Cahaya yang meredup.

Sebelum ini tidak ada cahaya apapun di pohon itu.

Tiba-tiba kaki dicengkeram, Naruto jatuh. Wajahnya terpaksa berhadapan dengan si baju hijau. Saat itu juga dia merasakan getaran yang sama ketika menyentuh pohon besar yang dia tebas. Atensi Naruto terserap oleh wajah yang menatap dengan dengan ekspresi datar yang keras. Terpaksa terlena oleh kagum.

"Dia wanita," gumamnya.

"Aw!" Naruto mengaduh. Kepalanya dipukul menggunakan tangan kurus itu. Sial. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Sosok itu jatuh sebelum sempat menjawab. Naruto refleks menangkap bahunya. Tubuhnya masih sangat ringan bagai kapas. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Ha?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa, sih? Kau mau pulang? Mau pup? Mau naik pohon? Mau uang? Atau bagaimana? Aish!"

Bahasa isyarat yang tak dimengerti Naruto terus berlanjut sampai keduanya lelah. Naruto melihat tangan lemah itu akhirnya menunjuk pohon. Gerakannya lambat. Ketika tangan itu jatuh, Naruto menggenggamnya.

"Pohon itu?" tanya Naruto.

Anggukan. Mulut mungil mengucap, Naruto memerhatikan.

"A-ir?" tirunya.

Anggukan lagi.

"Ya ampun. Kukira apa! Kau haus?" Ransel dibuka. Naruto merogoh ke dalam dan menemukan perbekalan air yang dibawanya. Moncong botol segera diarahkan pada orang itu, tapi ditolak. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau butuh air?"

Tangan pria itu menunjuk pohon. Naruto diam sebentar.

"Kau mau aku memberi pohon itu air?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menerima anggukan.

Sorot mata Naruto saat ini seperti menaruh keraguan. Tangannya membimbing si baju hijau menyandari di pohon lain. Naruto langsung berdiri. Dia berbalik, membawa botol menuju ke pohon.

"Aku harusnya berhati-hati saat menebang pohon. Sepertinya dia jatuh karena ulahku," gumam Naruto. "Lagipula kenapa wanita naik ke pohon seorang diri? Kalau celaka bagimana?" lanjutnya menggumam.

Naruto menyiram air minum miliknya pada batang pohon. Dia setengah memerhatikan, tapi tahu ada yang aneh dengan pohon itu. Dengan perlahan bekas dimana dia menebas, tertutup. Sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tambahkan air suci ini, bodoh."

Naruto menengok dan melihat sosok tadi berdiri dengan kakinya yang ternyata sehat. "Hei, siapa yang kau bilang bo—KAU LAKI-LAKI?!"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menebang pohon?" Wanita—atau yang kini pria, memunggungi Naruto menuju ke pancuran air dan menyiduk air di gayung. Menyiramkannya pada pohon tadi. Bekas tebasan menutup sempurna. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu melukai pohon di Natura?"

"Apa? Natura ... apa maksudnya?"

Naruto terpaksa memasang sikap defensif saat pria itu mendekat. Hidungnya mengendus aroma yang nikmat. Wewangian yang belum pernah dihirupnya.

Apa pun pikiran buruk Naruto, nyatanya pria itu tidak berniat melukainya. Hanya diam saja di depannya. Seperti patung.

Naruto sadar bahwa pria itu berwajah sangat tampan. "A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Pandangan Naruto menggelap. Sebuah tangan menyentuh matanya. Ada sensasi dingin yang menjalar dari kepala hingga kaki. Tersentak, dia merasa baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian. Pandangannya terbuka lagi.

Saat itu pula dia membelalak. Kalau dia bisa menggambarkan situasinya pada lembar kertas kosong, Naruto serius akan melukis dunia lain yang belum pernah dilihatnya di dunia mana pun.

 _Apa ini? Tempat macam apa?_

Sejauh mata terlihat maple lebat, rumah-rumah kayu di batang pohon, kantung bunga yang dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk kecil seperti lebah. Tapi, mungkin saja bukan lebah—sesuatu di punggungnya mengedip dan mengepak.

 _Peri ..._

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Natura."

Terjawab dengan tegas.

Gegas aktifitas lain menarik atensi Naruto. Ternyata cahaya berkedip dengan banyak pelangi bukan hanya satu. Ada lebih banyak makhluk kecil bertindak bagai lebah pada bunga raksasa yang mekar.

Tepatnya bukan bunga raksasa, tapi makhluk-makhluk bersayap itu yang berukuran abnormal.

Atau memang tubuh Naruto membesar?

"Kita menjadi titan?"

Kepalanya dipukul bagian belakang. Dia mengaduh seperti perjaka yang melepas kesuciannya di malam pertama. Hendak memukul balik ke pelaku, namun urung. Pikirannya menggerundal, masih tak percaya gender makhluk di sebelahnya ini.

Dua makhluk mini bersayap menghampiri mereka. Warna keduanya berbeda; yang satu merah muda, satunya kuning terang.

"Pa—"

"Sakura, kenapa angin di sini agak lambat?" potong si baju hijau cepat-cepat.

Makhluk kecil merah jambu, entah kenapa, tersipu. Dia menjawab, "Ada yang memanen buah di selatan Natura."

"Berapa kantung?"

"Lima kantung," sahut Sakura, "Ino sudah mengonfirmasinya."

Ternyata, si Ino, adalah makhluk mungil yang berwarna kuning.

"Manusia-manusia serakah itu tidak pernah ingat tentang peraturan hutan suci. Padahal sudah jelas mereka hanya diperbolehkan memanen tiga kantung." Ino menyambung.

Kedua peri bertengger di sisi kanan dan kiri pria itu.

"Pangeran, sampai kapan kita harus melakukan ini? Mereka menyakiti kami semua," gerutu Sakura.

Percakapan berlanjut tanpa Naruto ikut andil. Diam-diam, pandangan jatuh pada si pria hijau. Ngomong-ngomong, dia belum tahu siapa nama pria itu. "Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Diskusi panas terputus. Dia dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari kedua makhluk berkepak sayap.

"Sasuke."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya," sahut pria bernama Sasuke—yang bagi Naruto memang tak terlihat seperti manusia. Pria itu memang berpostur layaknya manusia, namun ada hal yang membuat Naruto yakin bahwa dia bukan manusia. Dan kini pria itu tengah menculiknya ke suatu tempat di antah berantah, entah dimana, menjebak.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa kau ini peri?"

"Kenapa kau bertindak tidak sopan pada pemimpin kami?!" kata Sakura agak ketus.

"Pemimpin?" Naruto blank. Menatap Sasuke. "Kau—"

"Sakura, Ino," potong Sasuke cepat-cepat, tapi tubuhnya malah terhuyung ke depan. Naruto menahan lengannya.

"Pangeran, kau terluka," jerit Ino, dia melompat turun dari bahu Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura. Mereka mendekat pada sisi pipi pria itu.

Naruto kelimpungan. Lengannya menahan kedua bahu Sasuke, membantunya berdiri tegak. Dia tidak mengerti bagian mana pria ini terluka. Apakah karena terjatuh tadi?

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke.

"Penjaga portamortalis melapor bahwa seseorang berniat menebang pohon di hutan suci," lapor Ino. "Kau tak mungkin baik-baik saja."

"S-Siapa?" Sakura hampir menangis. "Siapa yang melakukan hal sekeji itu?"

Masih ingat tentang kapak tajam yang dibawa Naruto? Rasanya bocah kaya raya itu mulai menyadari apa maksud percakapan mereka.

Sasuke memaksakan langkah menuju kuncup bunga terdekat. Naruto diam di tempat sambil memerhatikan. Kemudian, kuncup bunga itu terbuka karena sentuhan. Partikel-partikel kecil menyerupai serbuk berterbangan di sekitar Sasuke.

Dia menoleh. Pada Naruto.

"Bawa dia ke sangkar lebah," Sasuke berkata, nadanya dingin.

Benar juga, sejak awal Sakura dan Ino tidak tahu siapa pria berambut kuning yang dibawa pemimpin mereka. Pria itu jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari Natura.

Sakura mendekat; mengendus-endus tubuh Naruto hingga empunya kebingungan. "Kau bukan penduduk Sanktan," katanya.

"Dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Ino.

Sejak Sasuke memberi perintah yang berhubungan dengan sangkar lebah. Itu artinya adalah hukuman. Adalah penjara. Sangkar lebah seringkali digunakan untuk menghukum para manusia yang melewati batasan mereka. Biasanya mereka akan diberi waktu lima hari untuk membersihkan niat jahat mereka dari ambisi terhadap Viridean.

Jikalau sangkar burung tidak berhasil, mereka akan dikutuk menjadi pohon-pohon kecil yang berjajar di portamortalis.

"Aku berasal dari Civalot."

Keduanya tidak terkejut, mereka justru tertawa.

"Orang-orang Civalot banyak menjadi pajangan di hutan suci," jelas Ino jenaka. "Mereka adalah orang-orang serakah yang melukai pangeran."

"Apa maksud—"

"Ino!" tegur Sasuke memeringati. Ino segera mengikat benang kasat mata dan membuat Naruto tak bergerak.

"Hei," jerit Naruto, "apa-apaan ini?"

Tubuh Naruto terbang sekitar sepuluh kaki. Sementara rontaan yang dilakukan tak berarti apapun. Dia tetap digiring. Tiba pada sebuah lubang besar yang kosong. Tercium bau madu yang manis. Ketika kaki Naruto menapak di tanah, dia menginjak sesuatu yang licin seperti lendir.

"Yucks, ini seperti sperma," keluhnya. Tubuhnya didorong sampai sudut. Pakaiannya menempeli lendir coklat lain.

"Kau akan berada di sini selama lima hari. Jika setelah itu kau berjanji akan meninggalkan Viridean sejauh mungkin, kau akan dibebaskan," jelas Ino, menoel lendir coklat dan mengulumnya. "Ini adalah makananmu selama di sini."

Ino melangkahi ceceran madu. Ada penutup seumpama jaring yang membungkus pintu masuk sangkar lebah. Naruto meraihnya, benda itu lengket.

Dia terkurung. Dikunci.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Viridean sebelum aku bisa mendapatkannya," teriak Naruto. Pria itu mencoba menarik jaring dengan hasil nihil.

Di balik bahunya, Ino menyeringai. "Coba saja. Kalau kau berniat menjadi pohon abadi."

Naruto memukul tembok dengan kepalannya. Kentalnya madu masuk ke sela jari. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia masih tidak mengerti situasi macam apa ini?

Kenapa dia dikurung dalam sangkar lebah penuh madu yang berada tepat di dekat bangunan megah di dekatnya?

Istanakah? Istana apa?

Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Sial!"

* * *

Parade musim semi di Natura.

Ini adalah hari kedua Naruto di sini, di kurungan. Musim sudah berganti sebegitu cepatnya. Namun, tak ada yang berubah. Hijau sepanjang penglihatan. Hanya saja, bunga mulai mekar yang kemarin masih berupa kuncup.

Dari celah yang sempit ini, parade besar dimulai. Tidak seperti yang ada dalam bayangan Naruto. Sekumpulan peri berbaris memanjang ke belakang dengan meniup daun dan bunga. Suaranya apik. Meski nada yang terdengar hanya berupa daun bergesek. Suaranya bergoyang, tapi merdu.

Dalam barisan itu Naruto melihat Sasuke. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berbeda dengan kemarin. Pria itu memakai mahkota hologram yang punya sejuta warna. Permata kecil bertengger di tengah, warnanya hijau berkilau. Baju yang dipakai seperti baju kebesaran raja. Naruto terkadang melihat ayahnya memakai yang mirip seperti itu. Dengan celana menggebung bagian paha dan lutut. Pakaian yang terlihat lembut berwarna hijau pekat. Di bahunya terdapat seperti wadah lencana, tapi bagian itu fungsinya untuk perhiasan di sekitar dada.

Dan punggungnya ...

Naruto melihat itu ... punggung bersayap ...

Berwarna hijau muda.

Kelap-kelip dengan partikel cahaya.

Diam. Naruto _blank_. Meraih jaring penjara sekejap mata. Berteriak, "SASUKE!"

Barisan peri tiba-tiba bertubrukan karena pangeran berhenti. Namanya terpanggil di kejauhan, Sasuke menengok pada sangkar lebah yang berada tak jauh dari istana peri. Percayalah, mata dari kaum mereka mampu melihat dalam kejauhan sangat jelas. Apalagi hanya wujud kecil yang jauh seperti Naruto.

Mendengar teriakan berani seperti itu, barisan berbisik-bisik kecil. Lebih kepada mencibir tahanan yang baru itu. Sasuke tak menghiraukan. Kembali menapakkan kaki kuda putihnya.

Akan tetapi, barisan itu ternyata menuju ke istana, bubar. Sepertinya sengaja dibubar tiba-tiba, di kejauhan Naruto melihat sesuatu mendekat kemari—sesuatu yang cepat. Dan tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Kau harus ikut parade," kata sebuah suara, Naruto terbengong.

Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke—dalam bentuk lain; mewah, berkelas, tampan, indah dan ... bersayap.

"Kau peri!" tuduh Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang boleh absen dari parade," jawab Sasuke, melenceng.

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti parade dari penipu sepertimu. Kau tidak ingat, hei, wahai peri—atau siluman (yang sayangnya tampan, Naruto membantin yang ini) bahwa kau menggodaku dengan menyamar sebagai rakyat jelata yang terluka di hutan. Dengan liciknya menggunakan cara rendahan itu untuk menculikku dan membawaku ke sini?"

"Aka kubuka pintunya," Sasuke membuka jaring dengan kekuatannya. Naruto yang bersandar di sana terjatuh.

Naruto mengaduh.

"Hei, dengarkan aku berbicara," serunya, tapi Sasuke berbalik cepat setelah berkata,

"Kau ikut di barisan depan sebagai pengawalku."

"Hah?"

Naruto menuangkan minum pada cawan, minuman itu lalu diberikan kepada pangeran Sasuke.

Ya ampun, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku bukan budak!

Naruto menggebrak meja. Kerah pakaian Sasuke dicengkeramnya. Namun, saat ingin meledak, dia tidak bisa. Dia selalu merasakan getaran saat menyentuh pria itu.

Sial. Aku benar-benar tergoda pria berwajah wanita ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pangeran?!"

Puluhan tombak teracung padanya. Naruto tertawa remeh pada tombak-tombak sekecil jarinya tersebut. Rasa tusukannya pasti tidak sakit.

Dan dia memang tertusuk. Tapi setelah itu dia jatuh pingsan.

"Shikamaru, kau menaruh racun lagi di tombak itu?" tegur Sasuke.

Yang disebut nyengir. "Hanya sedikit ramuan untuk tidur."

Sasuke menghadiahi peri bernama Shikamaru dengan hukuman kecil. Dan menyuruh yang lain membawa Naruto ke kamar kosong. Biasanya ramuan Shikamaru suka menimbulkan efek yang tidak baik.

Seperti muntah-muntah misalnya.

Dan saat sadar, itulah yang terjadi.

"Apa aku masuk angin?" keluh Naruto. Apa yang terjadi?

Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan seru dari balik pintu. Ketika membuka sedikit celah, Naruto melihat bahwa pintu itu berada dekat dengan ruangan besar yang menyerupai tempat bersantai.

"...mereka terus memanen dalam jumlah banyak. Mereka bahkan tak segan-segan berebut hasil alam di hutan suci, Pangeran. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Naruto melihatnya; yang barusan bicara adalah peri laki-laki dengan jubah coklat, sekitar hidungnya terbalut perban. Bukan untuk menutupi luka, mungkin semacam mode.

"Kurangi jumlah panen di Natura. Kau bisa melapor pada penjaga gunung agar memperingatkan penduduk Sanktan." Sasuke berkata.

Si peri cokelat merasa keberatan. "Kami sudah melakukannya. Sai, Shino, Kiba, dan Lee sudah diutus untuk melapor pada Tuan Kakashi, tapi kejadian ini terus menerus terulang. Kita harus memberi mereka hukuman."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Lalu berkata, "Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah bisa merasa puas. Kita tidak boleh menantang mereka, karena kita juga melayani mereka."

"Tapi, Pangeran," seru peri itu, frustasi, "kami semua akan terluka lebih parah jika hasil panen diambil secara berlebih."

"Aku akan mengambil rasa sakit itu darimu, Kotetsu."

"Pangeran—"

"Percayalah padaku."

Si peri itu pergi dengan perasaan yang tidak lebih baik. Memang peri itu bermaksud berbuat kebaikan demi para kerabatnya, akan tetapi Sasuke juga harus memikirkan manusia. Karena mereka, para peri, sudah terpilih oleh Dewa Hutan untuk melayani kebutuhan sumber daya alam para manusia.

Sasuke mendesah. Setelah laporan dari peri itu, artinya dia harus membuat ritual untuk menarik rasa sakit para peri. Sebelum itu, dia akan memeriksa kamar Naruto dulu, untuk melihat apakah dia sudah terbangun.

Tepat saat Sasuke berdiri, Naruto buru-buru kembali berbaring—pura-pura tidur.

Pintu kamar berderit—benar-benar berderit karena dibuka. Tidak ada langkah. Naruto hanya merasa angin sedikit kacau.

Dan sesuatu mendekat. Hanya sesaat, kemudian suara dan hawa angin menghilang. Naruto enggan membuka mata, sampai dia jatuh tertidur.

Ketika terbangun lagi, langit tetap sama. Di sini benar-benar tak berawan. Tirai dibiarkan terbuka entah sejak kapan. Melirik ke meja, ada suguhan makanan yang bentuknya aneh—seperti lendir-lendir madu.

Apa dia makan itu lagi?

Dunia macam apa ini? Yang penduduknya dibiarkan mengonsumsi madu setiap hari seperti lebah. Karena itulah Naruto jadi merasa telah lama terjebak meskipun dia hanya baru dua hari.

Apa pun itu, dia harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi—dan dia hanya harus bangun dari mimpi.

Tapi dia mengaduh ketika mencubit pipinya; artinya ini nyata, dia benar-benar di dunia peri.

Saat itu pula, Naruto mendengar suara rintihan. Keluar dari kamar, suara itu menggiringnya sampai ke tempat dimana dia melihat Sasuke berbincang dengan satu peri. Cepat-cepat Naruto menghampiri suara yang ternyata berasal dari sang pangeran.

Naruto melihat pangeran itu meringkuk di karpet merah. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Dia terus merintih dan menggeliat. Nampak kesakitan.

"Hei, ada apa?" Naruto mengguncangnya, tapi menjauh spontan karena tubuh itu terasa sangat panas. "Hei, Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Naruto melihat ke sekitar. Sepi sekali. Dia berteriak meminta pertolongan namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Dengan penuh usaha dia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke sofa. Berlari cepat-cepat menuju kamar dan mengambilkan bantal.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku?" tanyanya, sedikit panik.

Sasuke berkata sesuatu, suaranya tidak terdengar.

Ini déjà vu.

"Air?"

Naruto mendapatkan anggukan, dia mengambil air dalam kamar. Karena terburu-buru, dia tersandung dan terjatuh. Gelasnya ikut pecah.

Ketika Naruto membersihkan pecahan kacanya, Ino tiba-tiba datang dan mengikatnya dengan benang-benang kasat matanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pangeran?"

"Aku membantunya! Dia kesakitan!"

Ino melirik Sasuke, terkejut. "Kau ... Kau berniat membunuh pangeran!"

"Tidak! Hei! Lepaskan!

Naruto tak dibiarkan melawan. Dia digiring menjauh dari ruangan itu tanpa bisa melepaskan diri. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan melihat mata hitam pria itu—seperti memohon.

 **Tbc.**


	2. chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Narusasu**

 **AU!Fairytale, OOC**

 **#BirthdaySasuke2017 #NarusasuFaitytale**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

.

.

.

Sangkar lebah. Rumahnya. Lagi.

Dua hari berikutnya Naruto mendekam lagi di sini. Sekarang adalah hari keempat dan dia kembali ke sangkar lebah tepat saat Ino memergokinya bersama Sasuke. Gadis peri itu menjebloskannya ke sangkar berlendir dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Naruto dijebloskan dengan tuduhan berniat melenyapkan pangeran, padahal saat itu dia hanya bermaksud membantu memberikan minum.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?

Pria itu terlihat kesakitan saat Naruto melihatnya terakhir kali. Sekarang sudah terlewat dua hari.

Setelah itu Ino juga berkali-kali datang ke sangkar lebah menanyakan perihal pengakuan Naruto. Pria itu bungkam. Entah kenapa mulutnya terus mengatakan bahwa dia akan menguasai Viridean.

Itu hanya membuat Ino semakin marah dan pergi.

Di hari yang sama pada hari itu, malam harinya, papa peri laki-laki terlihat berhamburan dari selatan portamortalis. Berbondong-bondong melewati sangkar lebah sehingga Naruto menyaksikan. Mereka terlihat tegang saat menuju ke bagian istana utama.

Saat melihat satu peri sendirian, Naruto memanggilnya, "Hei, kau, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya terlihat panik?"

Awalnya peri itu ragu untuk mendekat, namun dia terpaksa. Dia bertengger dekat dengan tangan Naruto.

"Manusia menebangi pohon-pohon di Natura. Mereka menggunduli hutan. Kami semua dalam bahaya," kata peri laki-laki itu. "Apakah kau tidak bisa memberi tahu mereka untuk berhenti? Kau bagian dari mereka bukan? Apa kau berniat untuk balas dendam?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya; sepasang sayap peri itu terlihat agak pudar. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, peri itu terlihat sangat lemah.

"Sebenarnya apa itu Natura?"

Peri itu menggeleng; enggan bercerita, namun merasa tertekan. "Hutan suci adalah bayangan dari Natura. Manusia tidak akan bisa melihat dunia ini tanpa kehendak kami," dia memulai. "Dewa Hutan memaksa kami melayani penduduk Sanktan karena sebuah perjanjian. Kami dituntut untuk rela menahan penderitaan ketika pohon-pohon kehidupan kami diambil hasilnya. Sejak dulu, peraturan selalu dibuat dan dipertegas, akan tetapi para penduduk seringkali melewati batasan. Kami, para peri, sudah memeringati pangeran agar memberi sanksi kepada mereka, namun pangeran adalah orang yang baik hati. Dia mengambil rasa sakit kami dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka."

"Maksudmu, mengambil hasil alam hutan suci sama saja melukai kalian?"

"Ya. Dulu seperti itu."

"Jadi yang kau katakan tentang pangeran yang mengambil rasa sakit kalian itu artinya—"

"Cukup," peri itu tiba-tiba berseru. "Jangan membuat kami lebih tertekan lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup lama kami para peri kecil dilahirkan dan diberitahu bahwa rasa sakit itu ada, namun pangeran mencabutnya dari setiap kami lahir."

Naruto merasa agak prihatin. Ia bertanya, "Apa kau punya orangtua?"

"Setiap peri lahir dari tunas pohon baru. Jika ada pohon yang baru tumbuh dari dalam tanah, satu peri akan terlahir di Natura," Dia menceritakan ini sambil bergetar. "Saat itu juga pangeran membimbing kami menuju ruang bakat. Membiarkan kami memilih satu dari sepuluh bakat peri pohon."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke melakukan itu?" Naruto meralat cepat-cepat, "Maksudku kenapa Sasuke mengambil rasa sakit kalian dan mengorbankan dirinya?"

Peri itu terlihat marah. "Kau tidak akan mengerti! Manusia seperti kalian yang hanya ingin kebahagian tanpa bisa merasa puas tak akan bisa mengerti. Kalian menguras hasil pohon, membiarkannya menjadi kering tanpa mengurusnya. Kalian pasti akan—"

Terdengar sebuah jeritan dari dalam istana. Si peri buru-buru menjauh dari jaring sangkar; berniat pergi ke sumber suara. Naruto cepat-cepat menahan.

 _Sasuke?!_

"Tolong," kata Naruto, "pasti kau bisa membuka jaring ini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu—"

"Aku bisa menolong Sasuke!" potongnya tergesa, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi dia yakin bisa melakukannya. "Aku pasti bisa menolongnya, kami punya tubuh yang sama besar."

"Tubuh besar bukan sebuah jaminan. Kau hanya manusia biasa, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk para peri?"

"Memang belum terpikirkan olehku, tapi aku yakin aku bisa membantu kalian."

Peri itu sebenarnya tidak percaya. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh memercayai manusia. Mereka sudah banyak dikhianati oleh ulah manusia yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Katakan dulu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk kami?"

Si _blonde_ kelimpungan. Dia buntu rencana. Namun dia merasa harus melihat Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah beberapa hari dia menghilang di hutan, para pengawal pasti kebingungan mencarinya. Mungkin saja, penebangan hutan yang terjadi ...

Tidak, Naruto tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa.

Otaknya macet.

Si peri akhirnya luluh, dia tahu ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukan. "Sebenarnya ada satu cara yang bisa kau lakukan," katanya. "Tapi, aku harus meminta persetujuan dari para selir pangeran."

"Lakukan apa pun, asalkan kau bisa membebaskan aku dari sini!"

"Asal kau berjanji mengatakan pada Ino dan Sakura bahwa aku membebaskanmu karena kau punya rencana."

Naruto menggusak rambutnya. "Tapi aku tidak punya rencana!"

"Aku punya," peri itu menyentuh jaring, menariknya ke sisi berlawanan dengan sangat mudah. Lalu terbuka. "Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan rencana itu."

* * *

Pintu ganda terdorong ke dalam. Peri yang membebaskan Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu. Keduanya melangkah terburu-buru melewati foyer utama menuju pilar-pilar tinggi berwarna putih berdiameter 80 sentimeter. Pilar tersebut menjadi cakar bangunan utama di lantai dua.

Sempat kagum, Naruto menaksir arsitektur bangunan mewah tersebut. Desainnya begaya klasik kolonial seperti kebanyakan istana pusat kota Civalot. Ayahnya punya manor yang mirip-mirip seperti ini. Biasanya bangunan depan memiliki ciri khas berupa pilar bermahkota ukir, memiliki joglo atau balkon tinggi di dekat menara.

Dan istana ini punya banyak menara dengan genting yang mengerucut. Alih-alih terkesan mistis seperti cerita dongeng sihir kebanyakan, tempat ini mungkin pantas dikatakan surga.

"Sai!"

Naruto menoleh, mendengar wanita berteriak. Ternyata Ino, dengan wajah yang awalnya terlihat tegang berubah marah.

"Sai," dia terlihat sulit berkata, "apa-apan ini? Kau menyelamatkannya dari sangkar lebah?" tunjuknya pada Naruto.

Sai membawa Ino menjauh. Berbisik sesuatu, tapi Naruto masih mendengar. "Dia bisa membantu kita, Ino."

 _Peri ini bernama Sai._ Naruto membatin.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, bukan? Dia yang menyebabkan kutukan ini. Dia manusia yang berasal dari Civalot." Ino menggeleng lelah. "Dia dan teman-temannya telah merusak Natura. Rumah kita, Sai!"

Sai memegang bahu Ino cepat-cepat. "Dengarkan aku, Ino. Dia bisa membantu kita. Dewa Hutan berada di Sanktan, dia bisa menyampaikan pesan kita pada Dewa Hutan."

"Percuma," lirih Ino, "segel hutan suci telah dirusak. Portamortalis tidak akan bisa kita buka."

"Apa? I-Itu tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Kita akan mati dan terjebak di sini!"

Naruto merasakan atmosfer putus asa pada kedua peri ini. Dia berinisiatif untuk berbicara. Tangannya mengepal. Tepat ketika itu juga, teriakan terdengar lagi. Seperti jerit kesakitan. Dan itu berasal dari kamar pangeran.

"Tunggu, dengarkan aku," cegar Naruto, buku jari memutih karena tangan dikepal kuat. "Pasti ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Tolong percayalah padaku."

Ino dan Sai saling bertatapan.

"Aku menghilang dari hutan suci berhari-hari. Aku yakin pengawal dan bahkan ayahku sedang mencari keberadaanku. Mereka mungkin saja murka karena aku tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Aku bisa kembali ke sana, aku bisa menghentikan mereka."

Ya, rencana, Naruto mendapat _rencana_.

"Portamortalis tertutup. Manusia-manusia itu merusak segel di hutan suci," sahut Ino. "Dan itu karenamu!"

"Pasti ada cara. Aku mohon, pertama-tama pertemukan aku dengan Sasuke."

Naruto terus berdiri bodoh laksana bawahan tak berguna menunggu perintah ketika Sai dan Ino tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Mereka bertiga hanya mendengar teriakan pilu pangeran dengan dada berdentam.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu," Naruto memohon pada detik-detik tegang. "Ino, kau berkata akan membebaskanku jika aku berjanji untuk menjauhi Viridean."

Ino menatapnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, izinkan aku membantu kalian," sambung Naruto, memohon dengan sangat memohon.

Jeritan pangeran terus terdengar, bahkan tangisan Sakura juga. Ino merasa tak punya pilihan lain. "Ikut aku ke kamar pangeran."

Saat mereka menaiki tangga, ada satu peri menghampiri mereka, dia memakai jubah cokelat dan memiliki tubuh kecil seperti peri yang lain. "Ada apa, Kotetsu?" tanya Sai, tegang.

"Mereka berniat membakar Natura."

Ino menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Terkejut. Lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kebencian. Gadis peri itu tahu siapa yang dimaksud mereka oleh peri laki-laki bernama Kotetsu. Untuk informasi, Kotetsu adalah salah satu penjaga portamortalis.

Di atas, Sakura berteriak, "Ino, cepatlah! Pangeran tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi."

Ino terbang melesat ke atas, disusul Sai. Sedangkan Naruto berlari ke tangga memutar di atas foyer, tangga yang langsung menghubung ke kamar Sasuke.

Sampai di kamar, Naruto tertegun, dia merasakan panas saat memasukinya. Dia melihat tubuh Sasuke menggeliat di ranjang dengan sebagian kulit yang membiru seperti lebam. Sakura beberapa kali mencoba mendekat, tapi sepertinya gadis peri itu ketakutan. Ino juga terus meneriakinya agar tak menyentuh Sasuke.

"Dia kesakitan, bagaimana ini?" isak Sakura.

Sai akhirnya berkata, "Berapa banyak pohon yang tumbang? Mau berapa banyak lagi?"

Ino berteriak lagi saat melihat Sakura hampir menyentuh Sasuke. Peri itu mengatakan kalimat seperti 'tertular atau semacamnya' yang bisa Naruto tangkap. Tanpa sadar, justru Naruto yang mendekat pada Sasuke. Berlutut di samping ranjang saat Sasuke berhenti menggeliat.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Sai melihat keliling atap, seolah memprediksi keadaan di hutan suci.

"Tidak, mereka hanya berhenti. Dan kuharap benar-benar berhenti."

Sakura kembali terisak di pelukan Ino. Perlahan—dengan sangat perlahan—mereka mendekat pada Sasuke. Sesungguhnya Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus mendekat.

Dan dia menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Sial. Panas," keluh Naruto, menggengam makin erat. Panas merambat pada tangannya yang terhubung dengan jemari pangeran.

"Lepas," kata Sasuke lemah, suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan. Pangeran itu melepas tangannya dari Naruto, namun pria itu menangkapnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Ino, mendekat. "Kau tidak bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cara seperti itu. Kau justru membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Akhirnya Naruto mengerti tentang kata yang diteriakkan Ino pada Sakura. Jadi, beginilah, dia tertular. Naruto bahkan terkejut mengetahui bahwa kutukan peri bisa terjadi pada manusia. Kemudian Naruto memilih untuk menggenggam lebih kuat. Sasuke meronta terus menerus. Diabaikan.

Suasana menjadi amat tegang saat mereka menyaksikan kutukan mulai menjalar hingga siku. Naruto nyaris tidak kuat menahannya, dia terjerembab ke bawah.

Sai berteriak ketika Naruto berniat meraih tangan Sasuke lagi, "Jangan lakukan itu?! Kalau kau ikut terkena kutukan, siapa yang akan membantu kami?"

Ino menatap Sai minta penjelasan, namun Naruto buru-buru mengunci pandangan Sai. Lucunya, Naruto justru tiba-tiba menyemburkan tawanya; tawa yang keras.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Naruto.

Ketiga peri pengawal itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Saat itu, dalam keadaan seperti itu, mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke bersama manusia yang jelas-jelas dalang dari kejadian naas ini.

"Aku akan tetap berada di sini." Ino pertama kali membuka suara, memang gadis inilah yang terlihat terang-terangan menentang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, seperti memohon. Dan Sasuke mengabulkannya dengan memerintah Ino untuk keluar. Ino tentu menolak, namun Sai dan Sakura menariknya keluar. Suara protesan Ino terdengar hingga benar-benar keluar pintu.

Sedikit mengingat, Sasuke telah menyelamatkan nyawa Ino dulu; mengambil rasa sakit, meniupkan pipa perdamaian, dan memberikan perlindungan.

Ino menyebut Sasuke "Pangeran Hijau yang Perkasa", dan selalu berlutut di hadapannya. Sasuke sangat menyukai hal itu, jadi Ino merasa sangat bangga menjadi bawahannya selama ini. Dialah selir pertama yang selalu mengatur segala keperluan Sasuke. Apalagi dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini.

"Maaf karena aku harus mengusir mereka," sesal Naruto, meraih tangan Sasuke, ditolak lagi mentah-mentah.

Akan tetapi Naruto adalah bocah keras kepala.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Dia merintih karena panas terus menjalar. Meski begitu diciumnya tangan itu, meresapi hawa baik yang mengalir di tengah kacaunya kutukan. Dia berpejam mata, membiarkan tangan yang satu terjangkit.

Mata birunya terbuka. "Jangan menahan semuanya sendiri," katanya.

"Aku gagal," sahut Sasuke, lemah. "Semua sudah terlambat."

Kedua saling menatap. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua yang kulakukan tidak ada gunanya. Natura, para peri, hutan suci dan aku ..."

Naruto memotong, mencengkeram bajunya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu, brengsek?! Kau menyerah? Hah?"

Angin di waktu malam itu kebetulan terasa sesak. Jemari Naruto kebas hingga kelingking. Gerak-gerak gemetar dalam genggaman. Kilas balik berputar dalam bayang bawah sadarnya. Semuanya bergulir, memaksanya bertaruh.

Hanya beberapa hari di sini, namun Naruto merasa sudah lama sekali. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, hidup di Natura, perjuangan para peri, nikmatnya madu di sangkar lebah.

Naruto mungkin tak akan melupakannya. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke membuatnya lupa.

"Pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan," dia agak mendesak. "Kau ... Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku? Ya. Aku tahu ini mungkin terlambat. Tapi sepertinya hatiku telah terbuka."

Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Ayahku berkata, sewaktu aku kecil, aku sudah bercita-cita menjadi seperti dirinya; menguasai ladang bisnis dan pasar serta membeli apapun dengan uang."

Jeda, napas Naruto mengembus bagai ban bocor.

"Aku tidak pernah hidup dalam kesulitan. Tidak merasakan sakit. Penderitaan. Dan aku tidak mengerti, entah mengapa, melihat kalian berjuang hidup demi pohon-pohon itu ... Berbagi rasa sakit yang biasa aku berikan pada orang lain, aku ingin merasakannya juga. Aku ingin berbagi. Aku ingin kau berbagi padaku. Manusia asing dan serakah ini."

Di sini, meskipun dengan mata terbuka dan sibuk memimpikan siksaan-siksaan yang akan diterima, Naruto justru merasa lega. Bagian dalam dirinya seolah menyongsong satu langkah dan langkah lainnya. Naruto sudah menggambarkan betapa peristiwa malam ini lebih pantas disebut pembantaian daripada perjuangan hidup. Ada satu orang yang wajib bergerak menumpas akar masalah.

Dan mungkin itu adalah tujuan dia berada di sini. Setelah renungan dalam gelap, Naruto mengerti bahwa tujuannya selalu berbelok tajam.

Hari ini, malam ini, Natura bagian darinya. Seluruh isinya.

"Sasuke, aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu, kan?" Suara Naruto melirih.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Kau akan terkena kutukan lebih banyak."

Naruto menggenggam lebih kuat. "Itulah bodohnya dirimu, yang masih bisa bersikap kasihan pada jenis makhluk yang melukai tubuhmu separah ini," katanya, gelisah. "Hei, kau peri 'kan? Ha? Katakan padaku? Kau yang menggodaku dengan tipuan rakyat jelata di hutan suci waktu itu. Kau yang membawaku kemari. Kau yang menunjukkan betapa hidup sebagai pohon lebih diprioritaskan. Lebih berguna dan unggul."

"Hentikan ucapanmu."

"Natura membutuhkanmu; para peri—Sakura, Ino dan yang lainnya. Mereka membutuhkanmu—kau telah membuat mereka membutuhkanmu."

Ucapan itu benar-benar menyengat saraf Sasuke; membuat jari jemarinya berkedut, dan di malam hari setiap kali dia memikirkan para perinya itu memang tidak ada yang sia-sia. Selama Sasuke hidup, dia berpikir bahwa para peri akan tersiksa ibarat singa dalam kurungan. Walau sebaliknya dia yang memberi nikmat berlimpah pada peri-peri kecil itu.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

"Manusia itu mencariku, Sasuke. Manusia yang marah karena aku tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Ayah pasti mengutus mereka ke sini; merusak Natura. Aku memang salah, tapi manusia di luar pun murka karena kesalahanmu. Karena kau mengurungku."

"Aku melakukannya karena kau berniat menyakiti para peri."

"Ya, benar seperti itu. Dan aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk menebusnya, kan?"

Sasuke berdiam cukup lama, hingga Naruto berpikir mungkin memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Ini tidak benar," racaunya.

"Makan beri merah itu, sebelum kau terjangkit lebih jauh. Kau tidak bisa membantu kami jika ikut terkena kutukan."

Wajah Naruto berseri tiba-tiba. "Apa itu artinya kau percaya padaku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun Naruto mengambil beri merah yang dimaksud—yang letaknya berada di meja. Saat Naruto memakannya, rasanya lumayan asam. Dia mendengar Sasuke berkata,

"Ada satu cara untuk bisa keluar dari Natura. Dan hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya."

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Terduduk.

"Kau akan pergi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Apa aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri saja?" kata Naruto, memakan semakin banyak beri merah dan membuat kutukannya memudar. "Kau tidak memakan buah ini?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk memakannya." Dia bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku, kita akan membuka lubang iblis."

* * *

Hal selanjutnya yang mereka lakukan adalah pergi ke portamortalis. Jauh sebelum ini Naruto sama sekali tak memerhatikan. Perjalanan mereka terasa agak jauh karena hanya mengandalkan satu kuda dengan menopang dua orang. Sayap Sasuke telah terjangkit, sebagian rusak dan tercabik. Kutukan itu lebih mengerikan dari apa yang bisa Naruto bayangkan.

Saat tiba di pintu portal, Naruto tidak melihat apa pun, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pintu itu telah tertutup rapat. Tidak ada yang bisa membukanya kecuali Dewa Hutan. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke adalah dengan membuat lubang iblis.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika lubang iblis terbuka?" Naruto hanya sekadar bertanya, dan dia punya insting buruk.

"Dampaknya tidak akan seburuk ketika hutan suci dibakar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia agak kesulitan menuruni kuda karena tubuhnya melemah.

"Mau kebantu?" tawar Naruto.

Sasuke tak sempat menolak. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan melompat dari kuda. Saat kakinya menapak tanah dengan goyah, dia segera membuat segel pada portamortalis dan mengerahkan tenaganya pada jalur yang dibuat.

Segel itu menghamtam portamortalis, dan—di luar dugaan—segel itu hanya mampu membuka kecil sekali lubang iblis. Dari dalam Naruto mendengar raungan, seperti geraman serigala. Permukaan lubang itu hanya terlihat hitam. Naruto membayangkan betapa seramnya berada di tempat itu.

"Lubang ini terhubung dengan area terlarang Viridean," jelas Sasuke, namun Naruto langsung menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam. "Tunggu. Biar aku saja yang masuk."

Naruto menyipit bengis. "Apa maksudmu?! Kita yang akan masuk."

Resiko masuk ke dalam lubang iblis adalah yang terfatal. Sasuke tahu benar bahwa tidak selain dirinya akan kuat berada di dalam. Tubuh manusia tidak akan mampu menahan tekanan hawa iblis lebih lama.

Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sasuke menarik tali pakaian di bajunya. Tali itu dililit kuat ke sebagian tangan Naruto, membuat kain tipis itu sobek dan memamerkan dadanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" protes Naruto, hampir mencegah. Sasuke menahannya.

"Iblis sangat benci dengan manusia. Kalian adalah makanan empuk bagi mereka."

Tali melilit kuat. Naruto merintih sedikit. "Lalu apa gunanya kain ini?"

"Pakaianku akan mencegah iblis mencium baumu."

Baru setelah itu, mereka benar-benar melompat ke dalam. Naruto berpikir bahwa mungkin di dalam tidak terlalu menyenangkan—dan nyatanya seperti itu. Hawa iblis begitu kuat, dan membuat kulitnya terasa panas. Dia seperti terserap ke dalam lubang hitam. Bekas kutukan yang menjalar ke sikunya terasa sangat terbakar.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Ruang gelap mulai berubah. Naruto merasa melayang, matanya terpejam. Tangannya mengikuti impuls untuk meraih Sasuke—memeluknya. Sekarang baru dia sadari bahwa tubuh Peri Pohon itu sangat ramping dan seringan kapas.

Serta merta, angin berembus seperti tanda badai. Kaki mereka menapak tepat pada permukaan tanah basah. Dan ... pasir.

Naruto melihat itu, laut. Mereka mendarat di tepi laut. Apakah ini wilayah terlarang Viridean?

Dan di tengah kebingungan, Sasuke ambruk ke pasir basah, napasnya lemah dan putus-putus.

* * *

Bulan merangkak di langit berawan ketika Naruto keluar dari pinggir pantai Viridean, siap menjalankan misinya yang penuh resiko. Malam itu bukan malam yang disukainya. Dia berharap bisa terbang, namun realitanya dia harus membopong pangeran peri yang tidak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Dalam suasana segelap itu, dia berkali-kali tersandung. Namun, dia benar-benar menjaga Sasuke agar tidak terbanting ke tanah.

Peri itu bernapas sangat lemah di lehernya. Kepalanya terkulai begitu saja di bahu.

Misinya memang hanya satu; berbicara kepada orang-orang gila yang mungkin sedang ada di perbatasan hutan suci. Lebih bagus kalau masih bisa menahan mereka untuk tidak membakar pepohonan.

Dan hutan suci ternyata tak sejauh itu. Naruto berhasil mendarat di dekat sana dengan selamat. Dia mendengar suara riuh, seperti puluhan orang sedang melakukan orasi. Maka Naruto buru-buru mendekat, sambil sesekali memanggil Sasuke agar tersadar. Karena tak juga sadar, Naruto menurunkan Sasuke darinya sambil meringis pelan. Kulit lengannya ditarik oleh ikatan kain yang masih melilit di sana.

"Sasuke," Naruto menepuk pipi peri itu, rasanya panas. "Sasuke bangunlah. Kita sudah tiba."

 _Astaga, apa dia mati?_

Naruto panik.

Dia berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke, tapi nihil.

Sembari melepas tali yang mengikatnya, mata Naruto mengitar. Orang-orang yang berkumpul memang tampak lebih dari puluhan orang. Mereka membawa obor yang semakin membuat tubuhnya makin panas. Kutukan yang menjangkitnya tidak membantu. Dalam keadaan krusial itu, Naruto mencari ayahnya. Dan melihatnya ada di dekat pintu rumah doa. Ternyata mereka juga merusak tempat itu.

Tangan Naruto mengepal, dia merasa marah. "Ayah!" teriaknya.

Dia berlari cepat ke arah rumah doa disambut wajah kaget sang ayah. Alih-alih memeluknya, Naruto langsung menyemburkan laharnya.

"Ayah, apa-apaan ini? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sini?" protesnya.

Namikaze Minato, ayahnya, memegang bahunya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Dari mana saja kau selama ini? Kami semua mencarimu!"

Naruto melepas tangan ayahnya. "Aku hanya menghilang selama empat hari, Ayah. Kenapa kau berniat membakar tempat ini?" Naruto melihat orang-orang yang tengah menyiapkan api. "Ayah, tolong hentikan mereka. Ada kehidupan yang kita lukai dengan melakukan hal ini."

Minato menatap anaknya seolah-olah adalah alien.

"Apa maksudmu empat hari?" Minato mengguncangnya. "Kau menghilang selama empat bulan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ibumu di rumah? Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

 _Empat bulan?_

"B-Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak pergi selama itu?" Saat itu Naruto melirik ke tempat Sasuke berada, pria itu masih pingsan.

Naruto tidak mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Dia menghampiri Sasuke; mengguncang tubuhnya. Namun peri itu tak juga bangun.

Lalu Naruto teringat akan sekumpulan orang yang akan membakar hutan. Keadaan Sasuke mungkin akan memburuk jika hutan terbakar habis. Maka sebelum hal itu terjadi dia akan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Hentikan!"

Naruto menjerit; berdiri di depan barisan. Tangan kosong.

Sebagian orang-orang itu Naruto kenal sebagai pengawalnya. Mereka saling berseru ketika melihat Naruto.

Beberapa tidak.

"Aku sudah kembali." Suara Naruto masih lantang. "Tolong jangan bakar hutan ini."

"Tuan muda, kau kah itu?" kata seorang pengawal.

"Tuan muda, kau berhasil selamat hingga kembali ke sini," kata seorang pengawal lain. Itu adalah pria yang bersamanya sebelum dirinya masuk ke hutan suci. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Yaa, kau menghilang berbulan-bulan lamanya," kata yang lain.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, dia juga tidak mengerti. Zona waktu bumi dan Natura pasti berbeda.

"Aku bisa jelaskan itu nanti. Tapi, pertama-tama hentikan semua ini."

Seseorang berteriak, "Kalian jangan mau tertipu!" Atensi seratus persen teralih. "Tuan muda kita menghilang secara misterius di dalam hutan kutukan ini selama empat bulan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kembali secara tiba-tiba?"

Semua yang berada di sana berbisik. Sebagian membenarkan.

"Dia pasti siluman hutan ini yang menyamar! Jangan percayai dia!"

Naruto gelagapan. "Apa? Hei!"

Semua orang mendadak terpicu. Dengan seruan berang para pengawal itu menyongsong si blonde. Langkahnya nyaris tak terbaca. Naruto hanya melihat flash yang dihasilkan obor-obor dalam pegangan. Namun secepat kilat—lebih cepat dari itu, tanpa terduga keadaan justru berubah. Angin badai muncul entah dari mana, mengempas semua orang—termasuk Naruto.

"GYAAAH!"

Semua orang terpental.

Dan suara api yang menyala bahkan lebih menakutkan dari itu. Suaranya menggelitik, membakar daun-daun batang kering, lalu menjalar ke pohon. Api besar. Di atas sana Naruto melihat ada makhluk besar lain. Terbang diatas ketinggian seratus kaki di atas kepalanya.

Makhluk apa itu?

Dia menggumam berkali-kali.

Yang tampak adalah makhluk besar perpaduan hewan melata dan sayap. Kepaknya menghasilkan tiupan angin kencang. Makhluk itu besar, kira-kira setengah dari kapal pesiar di lautan.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. Dia mendesis, "Sasuke di sana, di tubuh itu!" Entah pada siapa.

Orang-orang pembawa obor kabur berbondong-bondong menjauhin hutan. Namun bahkan makhluk besar di atas sana tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba saja api menyembur ke arahnya. Tak sempat menghindar, Naruto hanya refleks melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan. Namun, ternyata dia justru terbang karena ada seseorang yang menariknya menjauh.

"Kau, kan ... penjaga gunung itu?" kata Naruto kaget. "Hatake Kakashi."

Mereka terbang ke batang pohon. "Kau harus menjauh darinya. Dia tidak mengenalimu. Dia dikuasai iblis," bisik Kakashi.

Naruto memberontak. "Tidak! Biarkan aku berbicara padanya!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Iblis telah menguasai pangeran."

Naruto kaget karena Kakashi juga tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pangeran peri. Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?!" desak Naruto.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa menyucikannya. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari sini, agar aku bisa berfokus untuk menangkap tubuh iblisnya itu."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, tak mau pergi kemanapun Kakashi memintanya.

Suara ledakan api lagi-lagi menggetarkan tanah. Asalnya dari atas, atau tepatnya dari semburan iblis itu. Meskipun sebagian tubuh iblis telah menelan Sasuke, tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat wajahnya, masih melihat matanya terbuka.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak lagi.

Makhluk itu menengok ke arahnya. Naruto merasa sekujur tubuh langsung meremang. Dan ketika mengingat bahwa itu adalah Sasuke, dia tidak gentar lagi.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto memberontak hingga akhirnya terlepas. Dia terjatuh dan berguling ke tanah.

Seperti tak kehabisan tenaga, dia kembali berlari menuju makhluk itu. Semburan api terus berjatuhan. Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan berguling cepat. Meski begitu dia tetap lari.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya di tengah lari. "Dengarkan aku! Dengarkan aku, bodoh!" Naruto memanjat pohon yang belum dilalap api, memanjat setinggi mungkin dekat dengan makhluk itu.

Setelah yakin telah begitu dekat, Naruto berteriak lagi. Lebih lantang. Tidak ada gunanya. Makhluk itu diam seperti patung. Naruto menjaga sikap waspada akan api yang akan disemburkannya tiba-tiba.

Tapi, ini Sasuke!

Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu padanya.

Dan, ya, dia benar. Akan tetapi makhluk itu membelok tajam. Terbang dengan kecepatan yang tak main-main melewati Naruto begitu saja. Naruto membelalak; menengok ke belakang dan melihat makhluk itu menuju ke arah sang ayah.

Naruto menjerit. "SASUKE! A-AYAH! SASUKE—TIDAK! AYAAAH!" Naruto melompat turun dari pohon. Berlari lagi. "TIDAAAK! SASUKE!"

Makhluk itu berhenti—tepat di depan wajah ngeri ayahnya. Kakashi sebelumnya telah tiba di sana, memegang bahu ayahnya. Namun, dia ikut membeku melihat iblis itu berhenti.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tetap berlari. Dia melihat pohon di dekatnya—memanjat lagi. Tanpa perhitungan melompat ke punggung si iblis, memeluk lehernya.

"S-Sasuke, h-hentikan!" serunya, kesulitan.

Tubuh besar iblis itu bergetar meronta. Sayapnya mengepak cepat, membawanya terbang sambil menggeram. Naruto nyaris jatuh. Ini benar-benar kacau—tidak ada suara yang lebih memekakkan bagi Naruto selain suara iblis menggeram ini. Naruto bersumpah, tidak akan ada yang bisa melukai tempat ini lebih parah lagi.

Tidak pula Sasuke.

Lubang iblis itu pasti yang menyebabkan semua ini. Pasti ada yang merasuki Sasuke.

"D-Dia bisa terbakar!"

Naruto mendengar ayahnya berseru. Pegangannya pada Sasuke makin kuat. Dia mengatakan, "Aku tidak akan terbakar!" dengan berteriak.

Iblis membawanya terbang meluncur seumpama roket. Mereka berdua meliuk di antara badai angin. Bekas cengkeraman Naruto pada iblis itu terasa panas seperti api. Pada ketinggian mencakar langit, iblis itu berhenti, sesaat, Naruto berpikir semuanya akan selesai.

Nyatanya dia salah besar.

Kepala makhluk itu berputar ke bawah; siap menjatuhkan diri. Naruto berteriak. Hampir terbawa angin.

Naruto memeluk leher si iblis kuat-kuat. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Hei! Aku bisa mati!"

Tak terjawab. Mereka di atas angin.

Naruto tiba-tiba ingat janjinya. Dia ingat janjinya untuk melakukan sesuatu demi kedamaian Natura. Dibiarkan kepalanya menyentuh cakar makhluk itu. Tubuhnya meliuk, merambat dan berputar. Posisinya kini berada di bagian depan tubuh itu—melihat Sasuke.

Sebelum jatuh, sebelum terlambat.

Hening setelah itu.

Dia berpegangan makin erat.

"Sebelum kita menjatuhkan diri," katanya dengan pasrah. Didengar atau tidak, dia pasti akan tetap jatuh. "Aku ingin kau mengingat ini. Sedikit memalukan, tapi, sejujurnya aku menyukaimu."

Jeda.

"Ini bukan rayuan rakyat jelata. Hanya saja, mengenalmu empat hari—ya, katakan empat bulan di bumi—aku rasa tidak begitu konyol untuk suka padamu." Dia terkekeh. "Peri itu bukan manusia. Mereka tidak mempunyai _jenis kelamin,_ kan?"

Pegangannya hampir merosot, Naruto panik, menarik diri mendekat.

"Wow! Itu nyaris!"

Tanpa sadar wajah mereka berdekatan. Mata hitam di hadapannya memang kosong, tapi Naruto yakin mata itu melihatnya.

"Sasuke ... Setelah kita jatuh, ingatlah Natura, ingatlah para peri yang menunggumu." Diam sejenak. "Kakashi berkata bahwa dia bisa menyucikanmu—tadi dia berkata begitu. Kalau kau sudah kembali ..." Naruto mendesah. "Ingatlah aku juga."

Tangan menarik sepasang pipi yang perlahan tertanam dalam daging iblis. Bibirnya mempertemukan kasih keduanya dalam sentuhan. Semakin dalam, _semakin_ ke dalam, hingga bibir itu benar-benar tertanam.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menangis.

"Kakashi bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kakashi pasti bisa."

Terjawab udara kosong lagi.

Dada Naruto linu. "Aku yakin, Kakashi bisa membuatmu mengingatku. Aku pastikan bahwa—"

Semua mendadak kosong; mata, pikiran, perasaan.

Naruto merasa jatuh—melayang dengan tangan menggapai ke atas. Kenapa semua melambat? Kenapa dia merasa sangat ringan?

"Naruto!"

Ayahnya juga berteriak.

Ada apa? Kenapa?

Naruto memandang lurus, melihat ke depan dengan senyum paksa. Iblis itu juga meluncur—meraih tangannya.

Meraih?

Apa-apaan?

"Naruto!" Sebuah suara. Merdu. "NARUTO!"

"Ah!"

Langit mencerai berai. Berpusar dengan zona waktu yang mendadak cepat. Kemudian tiba-tiba bumi berhenti. Gerakan tangan melambat—linu hingga ujung kaki. Naruto saat itu hanya melihat satu, yaitu Sasuke—melompat ke arahnya dalam efek daging yang tercerai berai menjadi partikel kecil yang terserap ke pusaran hitam.

Dia melayang, menyentuh jemari yang lembut. Lalu merasa pinggangnya dicengkeram oleh sesuatu yang kuat di tengah kebit angin.

Ada suara berkata, "Dasar makhluk-makhluk menyusahkan."

Lalu gelap.

* * *

Naruto terbangun di pagi harinya; merenggangkan tangan, menengok jendela kamarnya yang entah kenapa terasa asing. Dia baru saja bermimpi panjang. Mimpi tegang yang menakjubkan mengenai rumah para peri.

"Mimpi yang aneh."

"Kau mimpi apa?"

Naruto melihat ayahnya datang melalui pintu yang berderit. Rumah yang kumuh. Sejak kapan dia jatuh miskin?

"Ayah, kenapa rumah kita jelek sekali? Kau jatuh miskin?" tanyanya.

Sebelum ayahnya menjawab, seseorang masuk lagi. Sepertinya mendengar ucapannya barusan, karena dia (dengan gigi bergemeretak) langsung berkata, "Maaf, jika rumah ini tak sebesar istanamu di Civalot."

"Ayah, kenapa si penjaga gunung sombong ada di sini?!" Naruto menyipitkan mata.

"Itulah ucapan yang akan orang kaya katakan pada penyelamatnya."

Naruto kebingungan. Lalu serta merta merasa ditampar.

"S-Sasuke!" Dia menjerit tiba-tiba. "Jadi, itu bukan mimpi. Semalam, aku—dan Sasuke." Naruto kesulitan melanjutkan. "Sasuke! Dimana Sasuke?"

Pintu berderit.

"Aku di sini," kata sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto. Dia menoleh patah-patah, melihat siluet pria berpakaian putih tengah melipat tangan di dada sambil menyandar di pintu. "Kau tidur seperti orang mati saja."

"Sasuke," Mata biru itu berbinar. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke menggerutu karena ditubruk pelukan. Dia meronta. "Jangan memelukku sembarangan."

"Ini bukan mimpi! Ya, Dewa, aku senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke!"

Kakashi dan Minato menghela napas. Tanpa izin pamit, pergi keluar secara diam-diam. Namun Naruto mengetahuinya, dan segera menarik Sasuke duduk di ranjang. Tersenyum sangat lebar.

Naruto memutar-mutar tubuh Sasuke. "Kau ... kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak terluka, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam sembari mengingat peristiwa malam itu; tentang bagaimana Naruto menariknya kembali dari tubuh iblis jahat, tentang Natura, tentang janji Naruto dan ... ciuman itu.

"Kau menciumku."

Naruto meringis, ikut mengingat hal itu. Lalu tertawa kering.

"Bagaimana dengan ... Natura?" Naruto mengubah topik. Lagi-lagi Sasuke diam, ekspresinya tak menunjukkan apa pun. "Katakan, Sasuke."

"Kami harus membangun kembali hutan suci," kata Sasuke.

Bagaimanapun, hutan itu memang sudah terlalap api. Bagian itu adalah saat-saat menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," pinta Naruto. "Antar aku ke sana."

Dengan enggan Sasuke menuruti kemauan Naruto. Mereka menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Selama perjalanan, Sasuke menceritakan semua yang Naruto lewatkan karena pria itu tak sadarkan diri malam itu. Sasuke bilang, Kakashi telah menyucikannya—Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa Kakashi sebenarnya adalah Dewa Hutan. Wujudnya yang sekarang hanya wujud sementara.

Setelah ritual penyucian malam itu, Sasuke terpaksa memulihkan diri dan membiarkan Dewa Hutan yang membuka pelindung yang dibuat Sasuke khusus untuk para peri di Natura. Mereka semua berhasil diselamatkan. Hebatnya, Dewa Hutan juga mencabut rasa sakit dari Sasuke.

Resikonya, Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sementara waktu—kecuali untuk masuk ke portamortalis.

"Benar-benar habis," komentar Naruto ketika melihat hutan suci. Tempat itu tampak mengerikan, tidak hijau lagi.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun. Dia segera menutup mata Naruto, mereka mendarat di Natura bersama—kedua kalinya.

"I-Ini?" Naruto menatap Sasuke, minta jawaban. "Natura tidak rusak?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Hutan suci adalah bayangan dari Natura. Meskipun pohon-pohon di hutan suci ditebang, Natura memang terpengaruh, namun dampaknya tidak terlalu buruk."

 _Ah, ya, Sai pernah mengatakan itu._

Naruto ingin menduga bahwa itu hanya tipuan. Rasa sakit yang dialami Sasuke bahkan sangat parah hingga dia tak mau membayangkannya lagi. Terlalu mudah untuk berkata bahwa dampak semacam itu tidak buruk. Tentu saja, dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu juga.

Diam-diam Naruto meraih jemari Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Mereka berjalan menuju istana yang sama seperti waktu itu, melewati sangkar lebah dan memerhatikannya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke sana lagi?" gerutu Naruto.

"Aku sih tidak akan melakukannya, mungkin Ino, nanti."

Keduanya terkekeh. Kemudian, Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke, tidak terlalu jauh; membungkuk untuk memberi hormat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah memberi salam yang layak pada pangeran," Naruto menyeringai. "Jadi, mau menerima hormatku?"

Tangan tan itu terjulur menegadah ke depan, dan Sasuke menyambutnya, tapi kemudian mengempas tangan itu.

"Memalukan! Berdirilah!" kata Sasuke, namun kemerahan merambah ke pipinya.

"Aku akan membelok. Mulai sekarang ambisiku adalah menaklukan pangeran di Natura." Naruto berceloteh. "Karena sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan pangeran."

Dan Naruto tahu bahwa yang akan didapatkannya hanya sebuah pukulan di kepala.

"Mau kukurung di sangkar lebah lagi?"

"Eh?"

 **END**!

.

 _Yosha! ini ending yg ewh~ maaf ya, saya kan gabisa bikin romance. Tapi ini udah berusaha kok!_

 _But..._

 _Happy birthday Sasuke, brondongnya tante *_

 _Review?_


End file.
